Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Free |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 280 1680 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 45 270 |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |desc = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 FT |length = 39 FT |weight = 13310 LBS |defense = 5 |speedl = 22 14 |speedt = Starting: Adult |growth = 1}} The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the most popular and well known terrestrial dinosaurs of all time. It is often depicted with a huge head and mouth that is used as a carnivorous feature to kill other dinosaurs. It also has a large body that supports small, almost usless arms and large raptor-like legs. It is one of the dinosaurs that beginner players start with. Information Often underrated as it is a beginner dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurus Rex is actually one of the stronger theropods within the game thanks to a more-or-less recent buff to its stats, with good Damage, Health, and Speed. Design The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a dark brown feathery hide on its back and sides, with a rough tan brown skin on the head, legs, and tiny arms. The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes are a dark black color with no pupils. Creators Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker Etc made by: Kester14V5 Trivia *Tyrannosaurus, meaning tyrant lizard, from the Ancient Greek tyrannos, tyrant, and sauros, "lizard" is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex, rex meaning "king" in Latin, is one of the most well-represented large theropod dinosaur.Tab 1 – Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia |-|TRex Versions= |title=Classic TRex V2 |image=TRexV2.png 262x262px |available=Yes |cost=Free |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=13 FT |length=39 FT |weight=13310 LBS}} The T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The second iteration of the Tyrannosaurus. - Classic TRex= |title=Classic TRex |image=TRex.png 262x262px |available=Yes |cost=Free |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=13 FT |length=39 FT |weight=13310 LBS}} The T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The TRex is the second strongest land theropod besides the Megavore and the Albino Terror. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the first dinosaurs to receive a skin.}} |-|Albino TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=15 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Albino TRex is a Tyrannosaurus Rex skin that shares the same stocky, lizard-like appearance as its original skin, but is instead White with Red eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *Despite having red eyes, the Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex's preview picture shows it with black eyes. *First Albino Dinosaur released into the game, followed by the Albino Terror. |-|Scarred TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=25 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex is a lighter shade of Green than its original counterpart. It is covered in many Pink battle scars. It is slightly larger than the classic TRex. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *TBA |-|Fossil TRex= 262x262px |available = During Fossil Event |cost = |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} The Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex is a fossil skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and was the second skin to change from the base model, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex V2. Creators Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *TBA |-|Domitor TRex= 262x262px |available=Yes |cost=2,040 DNA |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} This guy is said to be a conqueror of lives, but he still hasn't conquered bigger arms. For shame, Tyrannosaurus! One of the most popular Tyrannosaurus skins. Able to pick up much bigger creatures. Creators Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *First Tyrannosaurus skin to have a huge difference from the original, Excluding the Isisauriraptor which was on released on October 30, 2015.Tab 6 – Promo codes on Wikia |-|Frosted TRex= 262x262px |available = During Easter event |cost = |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |oxygen=10}} Frosted TRex borrows its design idea from the Birthday Baryonyx, with a very appetizing look. Information Can be found anywhere on the map in an egg during the 2017 Easter Event. Once you find an egg you have a random chance of getting any Easter skin from the egg. Design The Frosted Tyrannosaurus Rex has Blue frosting on its back, with Cream cake batter as the base color and style with Multicolored Rainbow sprinkles drizzled on the top. It is all finally topped off with a Red candle hat. |-| IN REAL LIFE Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in several locations in the United States of America 65 Million years ago. It was the apes predator of it's habitat, hunting Triceratops and Ankylosaurus. Creators Model made by: servez_2build Model designed by: Wendigo_King Trivia *This skin was available during the Easter Event, found inside a random Easter Egg. *First skin to use the new Tyrannosaurus Rex design. References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins